Spyro
Spyro is young and compassionate for others and he is always willing to help them no matter what happens. Spyro doesn't ask for rewards and is just happy to be a big help to those in danger. He is adventurous, curious about his past and eager to shape his future. Spyro shows the recklessness of an adolescent at times, but is slowly growing into the role of a leader of a proud species. He is a little naive about the ways of the world, but is eager to learn and grow; he is also very couragous and at one point saves Cynder from being destroyed when Convexity was collapsing after he frees her from Malefor's control. Spyro (スパイロ Supairo in Japanese) is Abilities Edit Normally, dragons can only yield and master a single element. Spyro, being a purple dragon, can yield and master several elements: Fire, Ice, Earth, Electricity, and time. Like all purple dragons, he can also wield many abilities that others cannot. Namely, he can impulsively master the element of Convexity Breath [theoretically a mixture of all four of the elements he possesses, and he once had control over Dragon Time (to a certain extent). However, that power was seemingly exhausted when Spyro used Dragon Time to encase himself, Sparx and Cynder inside a crystal to protect them from harm, as he has not been seen using it again. As is standard with dragons, he is also able to fly. Story Edit 'The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning' Edit Spyro is a dragon of prophecy, a rare purple dragon born once every ten generations. During Spyro's incubation, the Dragon Temple was attacked by the Dark Master's forces, who are intent on destroying all the dragon eggs to prevent Spyro's birth. Ignitus, the Guardian of Fire, escaped with the purple dragon's egg, and left it to drift down the Silver River into a Swamp, hoping for the best. The egg was discovered by a family of dragonflies [Nina and Flash], Upon hatching, Spyro was adopted into the family and raised as one of their own alongside Sparx, a young dragonfly who was born the same day. Then on one fateful day when Spyro and Sparx was playing hide n' seek, a group of Apes attacked the duo and Sparx was captured in the process. The leader of the group, referring to Spyro, then said "I thought all you guys were gone...". Spyro disposes most of the group when Sparx gives the leader a sarcastic insult. The leader didn't take the insult very well and was about to kill Sparx. Spyro, furious, unconciously used his Fire breath on the leader, who promptly retreated, stating he had to report back to Cynder. Spyro dealt with the remaining Apes and freed Sparx from his 'lantern' cage. Upon returning to their home, he was told by his foster parents and Nina that he was not a dragonfly, but a stranger from a distant, war-torn land. Spyro decided to leave the Swamp in search of his true home. Sparx, though reluctant at first, decided to follow along. Spyro was pursued by hostile forces, but eventually came into contact with a distraught Ignitus, who although pleased that Spyro is alive, feared that with the Dragon Temple under occupation by the Apes, led by a large black dragon named Cynder, their war was already lost. Spyro convinced Ignitus to lead him to the Temple, and was able to drive Cynder's forces out, after which Ignitus told Spyro more about their war against the Dark Armies, offered Spyro some training in the art of fire, and then sent Spyro off to rescue three other Dragon Guardians from Cynder's forces. First, he flew to Dante's Freezer to find Volteer, the Electric Guardian Dragon. There, he faced the Ice King, and saved Volteer. When Spyro and Volteer returned to the Temple, Volteer trained Spyro the art of electricity and explained to Ignitus that he lost some of his electric powers inside a crystal Cynder stored. Ignitus expected that Cynder may be planning to do something with the Guardians' powers, but he doesn't know what for, so Ignitus sent Spyro to Tall Plains, home of the Attlawa tribe, to find Cyril, the Ice Guardian Dragon. When Spyro was near the shrine where Cyril was held, he and Sparx witness Cynder fly of without noticing them and they continue their way to the shrine. Once there, the God of the Shrine, the Stone Sentinel, awakens and engages Spyro in battle, which the purple dragon emerges victorious. After Spyro and Cyril went back to the Temple, he taught Spyro the secrets of ice and discussed with the other Guardians more about Cynder's possible plans. Ignitus hypothesized that Cynder was trying to gain all the Guardians' elemental powers to open a portal that must never be opened. Spyro questioned Ignitus of what is he talking about, but Ignitus told him that doesn't concern him now, but sent Spyro to Munitions Forge, where Terrador, the Earth Guardian Dragon, was held. Atop of the volcano, of Boyzitbig, where Terrador was imprisoned, Spyro engages in battle with the Conductor and his locomotion, Steam. After the Conductor's defeat, the explosion of Steam releases Terrador from his prison. When Spyro was ready to leave with Terrador, Cynder attacked and chased Spyro throughout Munitions Forge as the volcano erupts around them. When Cynder was about to catch Spyro, Ignitus intervened to fight Cynder, but was captured. Spyro tried to help Ignitus, but Terrador stopped him and told him that he is not ready to take on Cynder. Spyro felt guilty and ashamed that he let Ignitus down and was frightened to see Cynder. Terrador told him that there's no shame for all warriors to have fear, and trained Spyro how to master the element of earth and his own fear. After Spyro's training, Terrador explained to Spyro, Volteer, and Cyril about Cynder's lair, possibly where she took Ignitus. Spyro flew to Cynder's lair and found Ignitus, confined and his powers was draining inside a crystal. Cynder stopped Spyro from destroying the crystal and escaped with it. Spyro noticed that there was something familiar with Cynder, and Ignitus told him the truth. Cynder was actually born from the same brood of eggs as Spyro, and she was taken by the Dark Master's forces and was corrupted by his poisonous powers, becoming his tool of destruction. The Dark Master was using Cynder to gain the Guardians' powers so she can unlock the portal, which serves as his prison, as only a dragon born on the Year of the Dragon can open it. As the vortex to the world of Convexity opened, Ignitus feared that they are too late, but Spyro refused to give up and followed Cynder through the portal. When Spyro caught up with Cynder, she had already put the final crystal inside the portal, allowing an escape for the Dark Master, and was ready to face Spyro in a showdown. Eventually, Spyro used all of his power in a final attack and defeated Cynder, which freed her from the Dark Master's influence and returned her to her true form, a young dragon the same size and age as Spyro. As Convexity began to collapse in on itself and the portal started to suck the three inside; Sparx insisted on making a quick exit, but Spyro declared he will not leave Cynder behind with the Dark Master; though barely, Spyro was able to grab Cynder and escaped safely. Though victorious, the battle cost Spyro much of his own strength and powers, and both Spyro and Cynder suspected that the Dark Master is still alive somewhere; the war was still not over. 'The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night' Edit When the game begins, it was mentioned that it was weeks since the events of A New Beginning. Spyro is dreaming of the final battle against Cynder in Convexity, until he was woken up by Sparx. When Sparx noted he can finally sleep due to Cynder leaving, Spyro follows after her. Spyro followed Cynder through the jungle surrounding the Dragon Temple and finally catching up to her, he asked her to stay, stating no one blames her for what happen. Cynder left saying she doesn't want to cause pain and suffering to anyone, especially Spyro. When Spyro was about to chase Cynder, he collapsed and found himself in a dream void. A mysterious voice emitted in his dream and helped Spyro regain his fire element and showed him a vision of a great tree. Spyro in A New Beginning and The Eternal Night.Added by KazeKitsuneAfter Spyro woke up, an Ape army attacked the Temple. Once Spyro repelled the attack, Ignitus tried to locate Cynder, but found a vision of Spyro by the base of a great tree. Spyro claimed that he kept seeing haunting visions of a mountain draped in shadow and darkness, beneath the two moons. Terrador realized that was the Mountain of Malefor. Spyro also claimed that a voice, called the Chronicler, came to his dream and showed him that tree. The Guardians were shocked and Ignitus told Spyro that the Chronicler is an ancient dragon of immeasurable wisdom and was often interwoven with tales of doom. The Guardians became increasingly worried about the Celestial Moons coming into an eclipse. Ignitus sent Volteer and Cyril to the mainlands to learn what news they can, and sent Terrador to the Shattered Vale to warn everyone living there about the darkness spreading in the mountain, while Ignitus stays behind and went to search for Cynder. Spyro had been assigned to go to the Ancient Grove to seek out the tree that he saw in his dream. While searching, he was summoned into a dream by the Chronicler again to regain his ice abilities and showed Spyro a vision of a terrible king-like Ape, leading an huge army of Apes going to the Mountain of Malefor, shouting, "...The Well of Souls!", another name of the mountain. After Spyro woke up, he eventually found the great tree, but it later turned out to be a monster called Arborick and Spyro defeated it. After that, a group of Pirates, led by a captain named Skabb, appearred and wanted Arborick for "entertainment" in a fighting arena, but that changed when the Pirates wanted Spyro to "cooperate", so they knocked him unconscious. Spyro later awoke, finding himself in a cell on the ship of Fellmuth Arena. Battle after battle, Spyro had defeated many challenges that the Pirates threw at him. Shortly after defeating his first opponent, the Blundertails, Spyro was summoned yet again by the Chronicler to regain his Earth powers and told him more about the Well of Souls and the Night of Eternal Darkness, before telling Spyro to find him in the Celestial Caves of the White Isle. After that, Spyro received a message from another prisoner called Hunter of Avalar, saying that he had become Spyro's ally. Later on, Spyro was forced to fight Cynder in a final match, but she told him about her plan for escape, but it was cut short when an Ape army attacked and captured Cynder. With Pirates on their ships in chaos, Spyro managed to defeat Skabb, and escaped. After he escaped from the Pirates, the Chronicler summoned Spyro in his dream again to regain the power of electricity and showed him a vision of Cynder in chains. When he arrived at the White Isle, Spyro overcame tough challenges of his elemental skills and he eventually found the Chronicler, who told him about Gaul, an Ape King who led the raid at the Temple at the night of Spyro's birth and stole Cynder's egg. Spyro insisted the Chronicler on what will happen to Cynder and learned more about her past and where was she taken. The Chronicler told Spyro about Malefor, the Dark Master. According to him, Malefor was the first purple dragon to exist; his raw power allowed him to master practically every elemental power. When his growth failed to stop, he was exiled by the Dragon Elders, but after that, he built an army of Apes and taught them how to use dragon magic. Malefor's sheer wage of his malice split the earth and created the Well of Souls; where the Apes have established, in effort to revive Malefor at the Night of Eternal Darkness. The Chronicler wanted Spyro to hide from the Apes until a later time, but Spyro insisted on going to Cynder's aid. When he got to the mountain and confronted Gaul, the Ape King zapped Spyro with his staff, rendering him weak and drained him of his elemental powers, He then ordered Cynder to attack the weakened Spyro. When she attacked Gaul instead, he knocked her out and challenged Spyro himself. During the fight, the lunar alignment came, and the evil energy it generated was channeled through Spyro, transforming him into Dark Spyro. Possessed by Malefor's influence, Spyro used his immense power to turn the Ape King into stone before ultimately killing Gaul, and then leaped back into the beam of evil energy. Cynder awoke and knocked Spyro out of the beam, freeing him from the beam's power and Malefor's influence. When the alignment passed, the mountain crumbled around Spyro, Sparx and Cynder. Spyro used his Time Fury power to encase them in a golden time-crystal to protect them... 'The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon' Edit Spyro in Dawn of the Dragon.Added by KazeKitsuneSpyro and Cynder were released from their three year-long sleep by a group of Grublins, and are chained together by a invisible string generated by two glowing snakes around their necks. In the Catacombs, they are attacked by a massive Golem and can't handle him until Hunter sends him in a painful retreat after he shot him in the eye. They escape the Catacombs, ripping off the Golem's arm in the process. Hunters tells them that Malefor has returned and covered the land in shadow. They are taken by Hunter's Tribe, Chief Prowlus, the leader of the cheetah who does not trust them. After saving the village, they save a villager named Meadow. Hunter leads them through the Forbidden Passage to the Dragon City of Warfang. The city is under attack by the Golem and a army of creatures known as the Grublins. They repelled the attack, killing the Golem in the process. Spyro and Cynder reunite with the Guardians. Malefor gives them a message that night that says that he has awakened the Destroyer, a beast that renews the world by bringing about it's destruction. Before this can happen, it has to complete a circle around the world called The Ring of Annihilation which will make the Belt of Fire spread out over the world and burning everything that it crosses over. Ignitus makes a plan to stop it from underground. Cynder thinks of a plan to destroy the Dam, flooding the valley and halting its progress. They manage to do so and enter the Destroyer's heart destroying the Dark Crystal. Even though they did destroy the dark gem in the Destroyer's heart, it still manages to complete its Circle. The rest hide underground, while Ignitus escorts Cynder and Spyro through the Belt of Fire, but Ignitus 'dies' along the way. Spyro almost loses himself to the Darkness he fell into three years ago and turns himself into Dark Spyro, but Cynder's words pull him out, and she expresses her condolence by telling him he is not alone and nuzzles him lovingly. After a few final fights, they confront Malefor who says to Spyro that the destiny of the Purple Dragons is to destroy the world. He tells Cynder that she tricked Spyro and lured him to the Well of Souls to free Malefor. She denies this at first, gradually becoming more unsure. Malefor taps into the Darkness inside her, turning her against Spyro. She tries to kill him but Spyro doesn't strike her back. He reveals that she has left him nothing to fight for. Hearing this, Cynder breaks free from Malefor's control, and tells him that there is always something. Malefor attacks, but he is defeated and dragged away by five Dragon Spirits. As the world is being destroyed, Spyro says to Cynder that she should leave him after Ignitus's spirit gives him hope. Spyro tells Cynder to flee while he stops the destruction. But Cynder, who doesn't want to leave her love like before, stays with him. As Spyro unleashes a powerful Fury Wave, Cynder is heard whispering to him "I love you". The world is saved by Spyro's magic; and as the survivors resurface, they gaze at the stars as they form a shape of a dragon. The Chronicler, before giving Ignitus his job, searched through the book that records of the death of each dragon and Spyro was not among them, as each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in the book. The last time you see of Spyro and Cynder, they were wheeling through the sky, alive with no chain, and finally living happily ever after.